Matt and Mello's Exellent Adventure
by Shiruwanasu
Summary: Mello is a princess,Matt is a prince that has to save his kingdom and Near is Norro!Together they must save the world from the evil necromancer! MattMelloNear pairing.I have changed chapter one!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it

I decided to edit this a lil bit after two revives I got.

I thank the authors who send me them because without them I probably would have screwed it up more than I already have.

Once upon a time in a land far, far away…no really it was far far away. You needed a map which would show you a map of a map where the map lies that shows to that land. The land was called OMGWTFhtssofraway

In OMGWTFthssofraway there were a few kingdoms.The kingdom that we focus on in this chapter was called Bobland!Yes, Bobland!For you see the king was called Bob and therefore the kingdom was called Bobland.

King Bob lived happily with his wife Helga, and daughter Mello.

Why _daughter _Mello you may ask, but there is a story as to why Bob calls Mello his daughter.

You see Mello was thinner than most girls, his golden hair was prettier than most the hair girls have and the fact that he loved chocolate more than anything and wore constantly leather was rather confusing.

So it was natural for his father to mistake that he was a girl.

His mother knew that he was a male but she always wanted a girl so she didn't say anything.

Naturally Mello was pissed of being mistaken for a girl so he took his anger out by scaring little children and terrorizing his servants. He was like a thinner Cartman.

Right now Mello was very angry. His day was horrible. He scared two kids to death and threatened them that they will never see daylight again because they made fun of his scar. What scar you may ask. Well all happened a few years ago when his father tried to cook. Needless to say it ended in a huge fire and Mello happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. While his dad got out unscratched, Mello was left with a huge scar on the left side of his face and shoulder. Not that the scar made made him ugly, not at all. You could say Mello looked even more beautiful with it leaving more people to wonder about his gender. So Mello hated his scar.And right now he needed chocolate.

"WHERE'S MY CHOCOLATE?!!??!?!!?!"Mello yelled.

A servant came crouching in carrying a plate of chocolates.Mello took one, nibbled a bit on it and spat it out.

"What is this crap"he asked.

"That's milk chocolate just like you requested princess."

"I said DARK chocolate! Not MILK chocolate! You fool get out of my sight!" Mello all but yelled. The servant ran crying away.A few hours later another one came it and Mello was still angry.

"What is it?"Mello asked.

"Princess we have bought you our finest chocolate cake. Would you like some?"Mello couldn't believe his ears. Was this guy mad?

"You did WHAT?"

"Bought you chocolate cake princess."

"…..cake"He stil couldn't believe it.

" Why ye-"

"CAKE?"

"Yes but"

"How DARE YOU BRING ME CAKE?"

"But its chocolate"The servant squeaked.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS! I HATE CAKE!OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!"The guards carried the servant away to prison and left Mello to work out his PMS.

Later that day Bob called in for a family meeting.

"You see Mello your mother and I have something to discus with you. First of try not to terrorize every servant we have. Second .."he looked at his wife for support" We have decided that we shall lock you in a tower in the middle of nowhere." His father grinned.

"Why?"Mello asked.

"Because you're 20,have no boobs and are still single." His father said.

"That's because I'm a guy dad."Mello said.

"No you're not Mello you're a girl. A g I r l ."His dad spelled. He was used to Mello constantly denying that he was female." Just because you say that you are a man doesn't make you one! You're going to a tower in the middle of nowhere and hope that a stupid prince will come for you and that's it! End of story"

"But dad"he whined. He didn't want to go to a tower in the middle of nowhere.

"Shut up" Bob said.

"But-"

"Shut up"

"B-"

"www.shut I will not change my mind! Your mother and I have agreed it's the best for you." Realizing that he meant what he said Mello gave up and went to his room.

"Shit" was all that he said.


	2. 22222

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

"yghgfs" talking

Hlfsdofu thinking

Matt was never the one for adventures. He would just sit in his room by minimal light as possible and play video games all day, despite them not being invented yet. He would only move if there was sog to eat or if he had to go to the bathroom. Yes, he truly was lazy. So imagine his surprise when his dad, king Peter the king of Peterland, set him up for one of these adventures.

Apparently a necromancer was terrorizing OMGWTFthtssofraway! And his dad saw this as the perfect opportunity to get his son on to fresh air .Oh course he didn't think that his son might get killed in the process. What was there to worry about? It was just another "I wanna take over teh world with mah supah powerz!!!!" kind of necromancer. Pssht! Happens every week.

So here he was in the middle of nowhere. How did Matt know that he was in the middle of nowhere? Well easy! There was a sign which said:** Welcome to Nowhere the shitiest shit hole of all**. How lovely!

He was so exited! He always wanted to go on an adventure, even as a little kid!

"This sucks! I never even wanted to go on a adventure! Even when I was a kid!" Or maybe not.

However! Matt walked in a small town that somehow reminded him of Mexico. There were wanted posters everywhere. Something about a guy named Noro. He looked at the posters. Maybe if he caught this Noro guy dad would consider that as an adventure and leave him alone. But this Noro guy seamed dangerous and he didn't want to get killed. And then he spotted another poster. It was about a princes locked in a tower waiting for her savior. Whoever saves the princes will get her hand in marriage and a 10000000000000000$ reward. Well he didn't want to get married but if he saved the princes his dad would leave him alone and he could go to Hawaii somewhere with her. And there is always the money.

He wrote the directions on a piece of paper and took of. But he didn't go two steps because he bumped into someone.

The guy looked a little bit like Marylyn Monroe crossed with a sheep. He also wore something that reminded him of pajama's.

"Sorry about that!" He helped the guy up" I was just on my way to sawe the princes so my dad would leave me alone…" He explained.

"YOU want to save the princes?"He asked.

"Why wouldn't I? There it says on the poster_ whoever saves her_ and_ she's super sexy_."Matt explained.

"You can't save her because I was going to do the same!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't because I'm gonna save her!" This guy was getting annoying.

"Well how about a race then?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I get to her first then I will get her hand in marriage. If you get to her first then you will." Matt thought about this. It seamed fair to him and Matt looked like he was faster.

"OK. Where's her tower?"

"Right over there." He pointed a finger in a direction. Then Matt noticed that there was a huge tower over the corner. How didn't he notice that before?

They started to run. Matt was a little faster but then he noticed something. Wasn't there a dragon supposed to be guarding places like this? He looked around. No dragon. Then he noticed a big door. That must be the entrance.

He got inside and saw something really disturbing. There was at least a 100000000000000 stairs to the top of the tower. The other guy noticed that too.

"Aww shit" Whitie said.

They both began going up the stairs. After about half an hour Matt got bored and kicked Whitie so that he fell down the stairs.

Finally Matt opened the door and what he saw stunned him.

A cliffhanger! YAY I always wanted to do something like that!!

I will post the next chapter in about a day or two!

If anyone is reading this of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** When pigs and books fly (which means I don't own it)

Matt was shocked. Not just the regular shocked but the advance shocked. Because, there, right in front of him an angel was sleeping. Yes she snored but she was beautiful. She was so beautiful that you needed to invent a new word for her beautifulness (Hey! I invented a word!)

He came closer to her brushing the golden hair of her face. Maybe this is just like in the fairy tales? Maybe she was something like the sleeping beauty? Maybe, just maybe, if he kissed her she would wake up from her sleep.

His head came closer to hers. Their lips were inches apart. Soon it would happen…

"Don't even think about it." She said pointing a gun to his head. _That's odd she has a more manly voice._ She got up.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm Prince Matt. I saw your poster so I came to rescue you princess." He said.

"That would be nice but I'm a guy" She said lowering her gun.

"Just because you don't have boobs does't mean that you're a guy."

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU MORON! I DON'T HAVE BOOBS BECAUSE I'M A DUDE!!" She or he yelled.

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll just have to return you to your parents.." he started to leave. Suddenly he or she (let's call it he) grabbed his feet.

"Nooooooooo!!!! Please don't take me back! They are the idiots who confused me for a girl! I don't wanna go back!!!"

Matt thought a little." Well you look strong. And you have a gun despite it not being invented yet…Do you want to help me defeat the eeeeeeviil necromancer?"

"Sure! I'm Mello by the way!" Matt looked at the door.

"The sheep guy should be here right now." He opened he door and behind it there was a white rose.

"He's good." Matt said rubbing his chin.

After half an hour climbing down the stairs Matt and Mello reached the outside world. They were just about to choose in which direction to go when two tugs attacked them.

"Arr! I be the tug and me want your money!" Thug #1 said with a pirate accent.

"You idiot were thief's! Don't talk like a pirate talk like a thief!" Thief #2 said.

"OK OK! Stop criticizing me! Look you two just give me money OK?"

Suddenly there was music. Mexican music. Out of nowhere a guy dressed in white with a mask over his eyes jumped in front of the two tugs or thieves. He looked strangely like a sheep crossed with Marilyn Monroe. He took out his long sword and carved an N onto thug #1 shirt.

"Dude why did you just carve an N on my shirt?"

"Because I'm Norro! And you're evil."

"Yes but there is no reason to carve an N on my shirt! And that was my new one!" He started to sob.

"I was famous for being the thief with the good shirt and now I'll just be another thief with an ugly, ruined one! I HATE YOU!!!" He ran away crying the thug #2 close behind him comforting him.

Norro took Mello's hand and kissed it.

"My name is Near my lady and I am Norro! The fighter against evil, and tugs with good shirts."

"He's good." Matt said rubbing his chin.

"Uh yeah whatever. "Mello said.

"Hey! You're the guy I met in the last chapter!" Matt yelled.

"Correct. I was on my way to save the lovely lady when you came."

"I'm a guy" Mello said.

"Y'know boobs don't matter that much.."

"I'M A MALE!" Mello all but yelled.

"Right….Well I heard in the last paragraph that you were going to defeat the eeeeevvvilllll necromancer. I don't have anything to do soo can I come?" He looked at them with puppy eyes.

"Uh sure whatever" Matt said.

AND SO THE ADVENTURE BEGUN!!

**By the way I don't know if I should continue my other story (scary storeh) tell me IF I should continue it PLEASE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except the OC.(SHE IS NOT GOING TO BE PAIRED UP WITH ANYBODY)

Raito was pissed. Not just the regular pissed, but the advanced pissed. He was holding an audition to choose his lackey. And everyone who came was retarded and/or an idiot.

"Sooo ….err.. What's your name again?" He asked a black haired girl that looked a little dead.

"Setsu" She said.

"Well Ketsu-"

"Setsu"

"Yeah whatever. I'm not so sure about hiring dead people. I want to scare the people yes, but I want to look good at it." He smiled shoving his perfectly white teeth.

"Well, I'm not dead. More like undead." Her arm fell off ."Ooops! Sorry! That happens a lot!"

"Okay….So do you have any weapons, powers?"

"I kill people with my hair." She said. Raito looked at her. Well her hair was nice, not greasy or anything.

"I don't see why. You have nice hair. Is that eyeliner?" He asked pointing at some marks below her eyes that looked like tears.He really hoped that was eyeliner.

"Err…no it isn't. And I strangle people with my hair."

"Cool! Like the grudge? Well you're in but _only_ if you use toothpaste." He said giving her one.

"NEXT!"

A man with weird black hair and glasses came in.

"And you are?"

"OOH EMM GEE!!KAMI SAMA! KAMI KAMI KAMI KAMI DFOSFDSFYSOFH!!"(I think you already know who that is) Raito edged a little away from him.

"Rrright…And your name?"

"MIKA-MIKA-MIKAMIIIIII!"(sorry for making him an idiot. I really like Mikami)

"Cool! Like the Pokemon? I love Pokemon!You're in! But only if you stop that" Mikami stopped liking his (Raito's) foot.

"NEXT!"

In came a girl with blond hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing some black corset.

"I'm MisaMisa!Can MisaMisa join too?"

"Are you good at anything? Fighting? Killing?"

"Misa has the CANCER SENSES! When someone is smoking or is doing something cancer related Misa stops it!!!"She said making a superman pose.

"Well….That is a shitty power. But every good villain has a sexy lady with him. Sooo….you're in."Raito stood up from his chair and spread out his arms knocking over a vase in the process.

"NOW MY FOLLOWERS ARE DECIDED!!!" A wind blew.

Everyone followed him into a room with a crystal ball in the center.

"My spies have found out that a group of adventurers is coming to stop me. Ha! The fools! No one can stop me!"

"What do they look like?" Sets, the dead girl asked.

"Well one of them looks like a cross between Marilyn Monroe and a sheep. The other like a junkie and the third is a girl with a flat chest nice hair." Raito explained. And so Raito continued explaining how he was going to rule OMGWTFthtssofraway!

"You see I have the DEATH NOTE! That kills people! But I also have the love note, cereal note, fire note, life note, baby note, perv note-" Some hours later "and the yippee doodle note! And with them I am going to RULE TEH WORLD!!!!!"

He turned around and noticed that his underlings were asleep. A wind blew.

"Well this is going to be harder than I suspected." He said. And started picking up Setsu's body parts.

Sorry for the lame chapter.


	5. Last member of the crew

**Disclaimer:**……………………….no

Warning: Sorry to inform you all but I won't be updating for a loooong while. I have some problems that need to be taken care of. Sorry!!!

Matt was tired. Not the normal tired but the advanced tired. They had been walking for the last five hours. Near said that they were going to a nearby town to get some information about the necromancer. Apparently he has gone crazy and thinks he is a god. Matt thought that Near was crazy because they have been walking for five goddamn hours and still there was no nearby town.

"I can't walk any more! I'm soooo tireeed." Matt groaned and sat down on the grass.

"Well I suppose we could take a break" Near said and sat down on a rock.

Matt lighted a cigarette. Just when he was about to put it in his mouth (that sounds so wrong) he heard a scream.

"CANCER STIIIIIIIICK!!!!!11111"A girl with blonde hair was running towards him with a giant log in her hands. She hit Matt a few times trying to kill the cigarette before she took it out of his mouth and stomped on it.

"There" She said" Another person rescued from the dangerous disease known as cancer! Misa Misa's job is done! No need to thank me!" Then she disappeared. Just like that.

"M-my cigarette!"Matt cried. He took the cigarette in his hands, threw his head back and yelled"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!Whyyyyyy god whyyyyyyyy?! She was so young! She had so much to live for! WHY?!"

"Oh get over it Matt! It's just a cigarette!"Mello said.

Just then, they heard a noise coming from the bush. Someone or something was coming towards them. It was getting closer and closer and closer….

And pop! There was a little girl.

"FUDGE CAKES!"Mello screamed.

"……fudge cakes?"

"Well I ran out of insults!"

"Hi there!" the girl all too happily said.

"Hi…..who are you?" Near asked. The girl was how to say into yeah! Crepy! She had long black hair that covered her face and her eyes were _red_! Not the pretty Itachi red, but the scary grudge red. And the two looong katanas on her back wasn't really inviting.

"My name is Sylvanas and who are you?"

"That's a shity name."Mello said.

"It sure is. It is a mix of different cultures, a Warcraft character, the author's manga and a name generator!" the girl grinned.

"Anyway. I'm Matt, this is Near and the guy with the charming vocabulary is Mello."Matt said pointing at Mello.

"Sooo Silvanas…why are you so far away from home?"Near asked.

"Well my sister sent me to kill the necromancer because she said that way I can become a real assassin and/or killer!" She grinned.

"Is the necromancer a fairy now?"Mello asked.

"Posible" Near said. He turned to Sylvanas.

"We too were on our way to kill the necromancer. Do you want to join us?" He asked.

"Well sure" She got up to shake hands with near but she tripped over a rock and fell face first into the mud.

"Ooops I'm a little clumsy.Sorry!"She lifted her head up and grinned.

"Excuse me but you are a very pretty lady." She said pointing at Mello.

"I'm a guy." And there came the famous sentence.

"But to most guys these days boobs don't mater..."Mello slamed his head repitidly at a tree.

"God _slam_ why_ slam_ are_ slam_ you_ slam _doing this to me _slam slam slam slam_?"

"No Mello don't ruin your beautiful face!" Near screamed.

ZE END OF DA CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Yay!I started writing again!

Sorry for not updating for so long. I had a little problem…

But that's all taken care of now.

**Disclaimer:** Nope!

The sunlight was shining in the hideout of the evil necromancer Raito. It almost looked like a normal family house. Probably because the evil hideout of the evil necromancer Raito was just a normal family house. But it was an evil normal family house.

Mikami was the first one to wake up so he had the task to make breakfast. By the time he was finished both Misa and Setsu came into the kitchen. As for Raito,well.he was up in the bathroom practicing his evil laugh.

"Here you are" Said Mikami dressed in a pink apron, giving Misa an orange juice.

Little pieces of ceiling fell onto Misas juice and Setsus meal. They both looked up.Misa was the first to speak.

"Is Raito kun practicing his evil laugh in the bathroom again?"

"Yep!"

"And did he slip on the wet tiles and knocked over all the toiletries?"

"Yep!But it looks like he knocked the toilet seat off too."

Just then Raito came down into the kitchen looking pissed. Drops of water falling off his wet hair.

"What happened?" Asked Mikami.Of course everyone knew what happened but they were just playing stupid.

"Oh nothing really I just broke a pipe." He sat down and began to eat.

After the breakfast Raito had an announcement to make.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make!"

It was really important.

"It is really important!"

It was so important in fact that a new word should be invented to describe its importance.

"It is so important in fact, that a new word should be invented to describe its importance!"

Which is very important.

"Which is very OH SHUT UP WILL YA?!"

Kay, Kay!Jeez!

"Anyway. Before I make the announcement I have a question."

"Which is ?"Asked Miami.

"Why are we in a normal family house? What happened to my evil hideout? And we're in the firkin' medieval times! Normal family houses aren't even invented yet! And neither are bathrooms! What the hell!"

Suddenly the scene changed to the boring misty room with the crystal boll in the center that we saw in the third or fourth chapter.

"That's better! Now, you, the followers of Kira-"

"Followers of who?"Setsu asked.

"Kira.Followers of Kira.That's my new evil necromancer name. So as I was saying-"

"Kira?" Asked Mikami" Like the word "killer"?"

"No it's more like the manga Akira. I always loved that name but I would get sued if I chose that name so Kira was the next best thing. Anyway you all need to help me with my notebooks!" Raito said proudly.

"How?"

"Well I have a few notebooks and I can't decide which ones to keep." He pushed on a conveniently placed button and the front wall opened showing a room filled with notebooks. They actually reached the ceiling.

"A few? You call this a few?" Setsu asked.

"Oh quit whining. There's more in the basement!" He picked up a random notebook.

"This is what you have to do. Just throw away useless ones in the dumpster and Ryuk will take care of them." He said pointing to a …thing standing next to a dumpster.

"Like this one the "Love Note". Makes two people fall in love if you write their name in it.Crap!" He threw it in the dumpster.

"But look at this one. The "Cucumber Note". It makes cucumbers fall on the person whose name you write in it. Nice"

And so they continued throwing away all the notebooks that were actually useful, and kept the useless ones. Raito considers about throwing away the death note but decides against it because it was pretty.

**Somewhere else**

Meanwhile Matt,Near,Mello and Sylvanas reached the small town Near was talking about all the time. The town was called Rosenduft (1).

Funny, the town didn't smell like roses at all. They went to the house of Nears friends Gevanni,Roger and Matsuda. Or Gorro,Rorro and Morro. Roger said that they could stay as long as they want, but the ladies and gentlemen need to sleep in different rooms. That means Matt and Near slept in one room, and Mello and Sylvanas in the other.

"Wow Mello you are the fashion king!"Sylvanas said after Mello changed her outfit. She now looked like a female version of Mello. It kinda looked like that evil dude in Austin Powers that had a mini version of himself.

"Queen, honey, queen."Mello corrected.

"Oh sorry. The fashion Queen then." And then they continued to paint their nails and do their hair.

**At the eeeeviiiil hideout**

The Kira followers gathered around the crystal ball. Kira had yet another announcement to make.

"My followers! I finally located where those brats are that want to kill me. They are in a house in a town called Rosenduft. The house belongs to some Gevanni, Roger and Matsuda. Uh I hate Rosenduft. Only barbarians live there. Half of them can't even speak English!"

"Well what do they speak then Kira sama?" Misa asked.

"I don't know! It's all Greek to me!"

"They speak Greek Kira sama?" Setsu asked.

"No they don't speak Greek, I meant that it sounds like Greek."

"Well if it sounds like Greek then it probably is Greek."

"IT'S NOT GREEK!"

"Something that's not Greek, but sounds like Greek. That's a good one Kira sama." She made a thinking pose.

"That's not supposed to be a brain teaser you moron! I mean that I can't understand a blind word they're saying!"

"Of course you can't Kira sama! You never learned Greek before!"

Raito stared at Setsu for a long time. Then he took a few steps closer to her so that their noses were almost touching.

"Setsu."

"Yes Kira sama?"

"Have you ever wondered what your insides look like?"

"Sometimes, Kira sama, yes."

He took a dagger out of nowhere and pressed it against her stomach.

"Then I will be perfectly happy to satisfy your curiosity if you don't shut up!" He let her go.

" Now , Misa!"

"Yes?"

" You need to go to Rosenduft and kidnap that blond chick with no boobs!"

"Yes Kira sama!"

" I have some unfinished business with her father. Kekekekekekekekekekekeekekeke!"He laughed fiendishly.

End

(1) Rosenduft means something like the smell of roses.

Oh noes!What will happen to Mello? How did Ryuk take care of the notes? And will Setsu ever find out how her insides look like?

And I'm sorry for the bad spelling. I haven't written in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update faster but I was having some problems and so on. I just have to say that there will be another pairing coming up. Of course it's yaoi!I will NOT pair the Oc's with ANYONE up. Just thought I should say this.

Well anyway…

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own it!

A lone figure was moving in the shadows of the night. It seemed as if it was trying to be stealthy, but failing miserably considering that it knocked down a couple of trash cans and stomped on a few cat's tails.

"Ouch!" It yelped upon hitting a street light that wouldn't be invented in a couple hundred years or so. The light from the not yet invented but somehow there streetlight illuminated the person's blond hair. It turned out that the person was Misa.Y'know that chick we saw in the last chapter?Yeah that one.

Anyway Misa reached the house where the kids that wanted to kill Light took refuge. She reached the door,steping on yet another cat's tail in the process. She opened the door. It didn't take her long to find the room where the blond 'girl' was that Light ordered to kidnap. Considering that the door to the bedroom was pink and had a sign on which said "Girls' bedroom" anyone would find it, really. She opened the door and looked around.

There were two figures sleeping. She could make out a body with lighter hair and assumed that that was the target.

She got closer, but alas she stepped on a rubber duck and fell down.

"Moo!" The duck mooed.

"Moo? What a strange duck." She wondered out loud but immediately shut her mouth as to not wake the 'girls' up. She continued walking on her tiptoes.

_Why is this room so big? And why are the beds on the far end of the room? What is the meaning of life? Why am I asking myself such stupid questions?_ But lost in her thought she knocked over a vase that broke with a loud noise. Surprisingly the sleepers didn't wake up.

She shrugged and continued her long and epic journey to the other side of the room. Yet again she stepped on something. It was a remote.A not yet invented TV turned on. Loud music filled the room.Misa not knowing how to turn the not yet invented TV off simply threw the remote at the TV screen. Unfortunately that action resulted in a series of very bright sparks. What a waste to ruin a perfectly good not yet invented TV.

Misa looked at the sleepers. Her jaw dropped as she saw that they were all still very much asleep.

"You can fire a bazooka and they still wouldn't wake up." She whispered.

"Huh?! Who's there?! "A frightened Sylwanas shrieked, still without waking Mello up.

Misa slapped her forehead.

"Uh…the pizza-woman?"She tried.

"Oh.OK"Sylwanas turned back to sleep.

"Phew!"

"But wait! Where's your pizza?"

"Uh…well..you didn't have enough money for the pizza so I just charged the delivery!"

"Oh.OK!"

"Phew!"

"But wait!Pizza's not even invented yet!"

Misa picked up a frying pan out of nowhere and knocked Sylvanas unconscious. Then she walked over to Mello and put him in a huge sack that came out of nowhere and disappeared in to the night.

The next morning

"Aaaaah!"

"Matt what is it?" Asked a tired Near.

"Mello!He's gone!"

"What?Mello?Our fair maiden is gone?"

"Yes!"

"Well where's that girl Sylwanas then?"

"She's still asleep!"

"Maybe she knows something."

They rushed to wake Sylwanas up who was, surprisingly ,still asleap.

"Oi!Wake up!"Matt slapped her on the cheek a couple of times.Finaly she woke up.

"Yeah?What is it?"

"Where's Mello?"

"Uh…I think he's with the pizza-woman."

Matt and Near starred at her.

"The pizza-woman?"

"Yeah she came last night."

"Where's the pizza?If a pizza-woman came she must have left a pizza." Near asked.

"We didn't have enough money so she just charged the delivery. "They were all staring at her for a long time. You could hear the crickets in the background.

"But pizza isn't even invented yet. "Near realized.

"That means that that woman kidnapped Mello! Oh noes!"

"Our fair maiden was kidnapped ?No !"Shrieked Near.

They all sat down and cried emo tears until Roger interrupted them.

"Um…I think I know where Lady Mello is."

"Where? You old hag where?"Matt yelled grabbing him by the collar.

"Just across the street. I saw a pizza-woman dragging him to the evil hideout right down the street."

They looked out of the window. And really, there was a huge hideout across the street with big flashing Las Vegas signs that said 'Hideout of the evil and smexy necromancer Light' and under it a sign that said 'Death r us'.

Finally Matt spoke.

"Holy-"

No profanity!

The end of da chapter!

I know it's short and I'm sorry.

Just two to three chapters to go!


End file.
